halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyrda 'Vadum
Summary Wyrda 'Vadum, like all Sangheili Emperors in the Republic, were born into power, due to his direct relation to Rtas 'Vadum, the founder of the Republic. However, unlike many of his counterparts both before and long after, his actions earned him his position. Tall, strong, and borderline tactically invincible, Wyrda truly earned the name of his ancestor, Wyrda Sol 'Watdumee. Early Life Wyrda was born into power, and by the day of his birth, was the heir apparent to Okka 'Vadum, a rather less loved Emperor. However, Orka was old, and not in good health, so his time was short. All of Wyrda's time was spent studying and training in combat to take his position as Emperor. However, this suited Wyrda fine, as he was completely taken with Sangheili history. He was especially interested in the era of the Covenant, though his tutors did not approve. One of his most favorite events in history lessons was the Grunt Rebellion, and the Arbiter that led them. He researched deeper into this Wyrda Sol 'Watdumee, to find out who he was and why he was given the "honor" of fighting for the Covenant. That was when he discovered he was directly related to the ancient Arbiter; he was ecstatic. Swearing In By the age of 11, Wyrda had become a rather well-learned individual, even for the notoriously intelligent Sangheili. He had researched his ancestors inside and out, and learned nearly every event of Sangheili history, from beginning to the present. He was proud to be called descendant of them, but rather humbled at their great achievements. He became determined to prove he was just as great as they were, if not better. He got his chance, as at that year, Orkka finally gave in to disease. Wyrda became the new Emperor of a Republic spanning over 50 systems. While economically, they prospered, they no longer even had enough soldiers for it to be called a military. Wyrda was worried by this, as any potential enemies could run roughshod over them. He was determined to make his people safer. He issued a decree that the Sangheili military must have a minimum of 20,000 volunteers working at any given time. While few decidedly liked the new Emperor, they decided to humor him, and the exact quota of volunteers was filled. Less than a year later, a fleet of Human Rebels blasted their way into the home system, annihilating the weak Security Ships, and laid seige to Sangheilios. It was the perfect storm: proving to the Sangheili that they needed protection, and the perfect opportunity for Wyrda to prove himself as a Commander. With only a fleet of Five Frigates, Wyrda entered space to meet the twenty-some Pirate Frigates, Destroyers, and other small ships. Wyrda gave orders as if he had been giving them all his life, his fleet efforlessly dodging the potshots of the pirates, and returning the fire tenfold. The fleet was destroyed, and 'Vadum was hailed as a hero. Keeping the Peace After police began reporting that their Plasma Rifles were rather innefective against the armor of enemies, Wyrda decided to update the Sangheili's arsenal. Working with a group of engineers, Wyrda developed a new Plasma Rifle that shot small metal slugs coated in superheated plasma. And as an added feature, and a homage to his ancestor, Wyrda attached a Plasma Grenade launched to the side of the rifle. The new weapon was known simply as the Plasma Rifle Mk. II, and instantly became the staple of the Sangheili military's infantry. Over the next few years, the Republic truly prospered. However, when the rich get richer, the poor get poorer... War of the Roses Wyrda was still incredibly young, only a young 21 years old, and already he was being hailed as one of the greatest Sangheili in known history. By now his tactical skills were seemingly unmatched, able to outmaneuver and defeat much larger forces when commanding only a single platoon. His soldiers were the Sangheili's idea of Spartans. Under 'Vadum's command, nothing could defeat them. And in combat, saying any force smaller than a thousand could defeat him while he was alone was considered among Sangheili to be a gut-busting joke. However, these views of him were about to be tested. One Elite from a distant colony world, Kyn No 'Regum, was born into a lower-class nobility, that owned a fair portion of land. He was raised well, but was a very self-centered and jealous child, oppressing those who had less than him, and hating those who had more. When he reached adulthood, he took all his family's money, some of it stolen from his siblings, and moved to the Capital world of Sangheilos. There he found a bustling, clean metropolis, practically a utopia covering the entire planet. There, almost every citizen lived as the greatest of nobles on Kyn's own world. This made him furious, that even commoners lived better than him. He began to protest in the streets against the established government, and an unbelievable number of Sangheili fell behind him, and in under a year the rebel had formed an army. They officially seceded from the government, and took control of Kyn's home planet by force, and set up a militaristic government in the capital city. When Wyrda received word of this, he was outraged, and terribly saddened that his own people would find it necessary to rise against him. In an effort to calm the rebels, he asked for a small volunteer force of 7,000 Sangheili police units to move to the Separatists' world, and ask them to surrender. In a week, he had recieved that number of volunteers a hundred fold. Wyrda decided that the Sangheili needed a uniform to unite under. He chose the white armor of his ancestor Rtas 'Vadum. With the help of some of Sanghelios' finest artists, Wyrda developed a new banner for the Loyal Elites. It was an Elite on a devastated battlefield with a flowing cape and in shining white armor, carrying another banner with a white rose on it, a flower they had come across on the Humans' homeworld of Earth and taken a liking to. Under this new banner, 700,000 Sangheili headed out for Kyn's homeworld. Battle of Sanghon VII The forces under Wyrda's command reached the Separatist homeworld with no trouble, finding no defense force of any kind. Feeling confident, Wyrda split his Elites into two groups. A team of SpecOps would be led by Wyrda into the capital city to find out their battle plans, under the cover of a massive Loyalist assault on the city. Leading his men like an experienced leader, not a fresh child, Wyrda got in, got the info, and was out in an hour. But halfway to the ship, he received news of an ambush. Over 400,000 Loyalists were slain, with over 200,000 Separatists and an uncountable swarm of Unggoy. The Loyalists had been forced to retreat back to the ship. Saddened and battered, the Loyalist Force returned home. The war had begun, but it was far from over. Welcoming Committee Surprisingly, Wyrda came home to a cheering mass of fans, rather than the solemn faces he had expected. News of the defeat had reached the Loyalists, but it was overpowered by the idea of the battle strategy of the Separatists being captured. But even more than that, the people were ecstatic that their leader would throw himself into danger like that. It was whispered that not even the Great Rtas himself would have made that risk, and certainly not Orkka. More and more Sangheili volunteered, and in days a new, fresh army was prepared to fight. Wyrda took command of the new Fleet himself, and gave command of the old one to his primary advisor, Myaan 'Jcor. And as a final gift from his people, Wyrda was presented with a new class of Super-Assault Carrier, known as the Vengeance class Cruiser. He christened the ship the Arbiter's Guidance. With a new hope for the war, the two fleets went their seperate ways. Siege of Ung With the assistance of Separatists, the Unggoy had rebelled, and laid siege to the former Covenant world of Ung. Only several hundred Sangheili led the assault, while the remainder of their forces were made up of billions of Unggoy, a hive of Yan'me, a single Kig'Yar corsair, and a rogue fleet of Mercenary Jiralhanae. It was also said that a team of Human pilots known as the Vipers had been hired to assist them. Knowing the danger of this fleet, Wyrda rallied his fleet to the defense of the small world, if not to protect it, then to wipe out this dangerous group. In the first hour, the fleets traded many blows, resulting in the destruction of several Separatist Frigates and a single Loyalist Destroyer. The two forces realized space battle was useless, and sent forces groundside. As the armies slugged it out on the surface, Wyrda pressed the attack in the air, leading his men and cutting a swathe deep into the Separatist fleet, wiping out a dozen more Cruisers. Finally, it seemed the Fleet Master had had enough, and launched boarding craft towards the Arbiter's Guidance. Without its head, the snake would die. As a crewman took over, Wyrda retrieved his sword and moved throughout the ship, repelling the boarders wherever he met them. Eventually, he encountered the Jiralhanae fighting for the hangar with a team of Commando Elites. Wyrda moved to assist them, and engaged the Brutes in a deadly game of hide-and-seek. Over several minutes, the two forces searched for each other through the maze of cover in the hangar, finally running into each other, resulting in a deadly melee. The Jiralhanae had become even stronger than records had indicated. They easily overpowered the Sangheili, ripping several to shreds and forcing the others to fall back, excluding Wyrda. Wishing to prove himself worthy of the love he received in such multitudes, he retrieved a fallen comrade's sword, and with two of the deadliest weapons available in his hands, he charged over a dozen of the strongest creatures in the galaxy. With his agility, he weaved in and out of the Jiralhanae formation, defeating their sheer strength with finesse and cunning, separating six of them from their limbs. Three more attempted to defeat him in melee with Spiker blades, but to no avail. Their primitive weapons were cut at the barrel and then the elbow. The three Mercenaries fell, leaving the Captain and his two bodyguards. The three drew swords of their own, willing to play the Emperor's game. They would regret it. With a single stroke, Wyrda's sword cut through the bodyguards thick black armor like a hot knife through butter, and with stabs from his two swords, they both fell dead. The Captain swung at Wyrda, but in an effortless motion, he whirled out of the way and cut off the ape's sword arm at the forearm. Enraged, the creature tackled Wyrda and pounded away at his shields, but the Emperor knew that only a sustained barrage of plasma could short out his armor. He grabbed the Jiralhanae by the throat, lifting him into the air, a feat thought impossible by many. Only at this time did Wyrda stand straight, and the Captain saw the Sangheili Emperor was over two feet taller than him. With his free arm, 'Vadum primed a plasma grenade and shoved it down the brutish mercenary's throat, and watched the explosion at point blank, feeling encouraged that he alone could defeat such a powerful foe. He returned to the bridge to find that the boarders had been repelled, and the Separatists were retreating. Over the next two days, Wyrda would continue his assault, halving the Separatist fleet, and finally pushing them from the system. Now able to operate at their own leisure, the Loyalist fleet wiped the planet clean of Separatist forces. Space Campaign After the Siege of Ung, a particularly extended series of fleet engagements began between 'Vadum's Fleet of Final Judgment and 'Regumee's Fleet of Lasting Retribution. During this time, the Separatists stole a single Vengeance-class Assault Carrier, dubbed Vadum's Patience. Though it originally was an honor to the original leader of the Republic, Kyn used it as a double-edged sword to mock the current Emperor. Angered at the blaspheming of his ancestor's name, he swore to either capture this ship or destroy it utterly. Over three years, both groups slugged it out over a dozen system, neither bothering to go groundside even once. Their numbers constantly swelled from volunteers, mercenaries, and conscripts of other species, in the case of the Separatists. Though a half-billion Unggoy sided with the Loyalists, an uncountable number joined Kyn out of fear. As time passed, tens of thousands of Kig'Yar pirates fell behind them, along with rogue Lekgolo, and finally an entire planet's population of the feared Jiralhanae, formerly grounded due to the removal of their Tier-5 technology and greater by the Sangheili. Along with the Yan'me hive they already controlled, all that was missing were the San'Shyuum, who had gone extinct, or on the absolute verge of it, many decades ago. Loyalist Citizens, and even some Separatists began to refer to them as "The Covenant Reborn". The final piece fell into place as 4 years into the war, a single Dragoon-class Ultra-Battlecruiser arrived from Earth, crewed by the 37th ODST Battalion, who had arrived to assist the Sangheili. This was the first Human-Sangheili contact in over 40 years, and both sides were rather surprised, as neither had seen real-life versions of the other. With the assistance of the greatest Human spacefaring achievement in history, this particular class being the capital ship class for over 200 years, the combined fleet ripped into the Separatist fleet in a final battle, annihilating them in a single battle. Over half of the Kig'Yar were killed, along with a full quarter of the Jiralhanae. As a final bitter blow, Wyrda ordered the boarding of the Vadum's Patience, and led the assault himself. In a blitzkrieg assault, the Loyalists and ODSTs assaulted the Carrier, being met by hardened resistance by every species in the Separatist Allied forces. In five minutes, the hangar had been secured, with so many dead and dying on the floor from both sides, it was impossible to step on anything but corpses. With the assistance of his second-in-command and mate, Myaan 'Jcor, his army attacked the control room en masse. There they were met by many Lekgolo, who cut down a fifth of them in one volley, but an endless salvo of grenades from the Unggoy ended them. Wyrda coordinated the attack, ordering squads left and right with uncanny ability. When Myaan was pinned down, he was able to order an Unggoy team so effectively they took down a Jiralhanae Captain along with half of his pack. His SpecOps Sangheili were like ghosts. Appearing without warning in the chaos of battle, making a decisive kill, and disappearing in an instant. With his command and skill, the control room was him in ten minutes. But standing at the Nav controls was 'Regumee himself. He challenged 'Vadum himself, and the two engaged in a vicious sword duel. The codes of honor were completely abandoned, as the two kicked, punched, bit and ripped, anything to gain an advantage. Wyrda was backed against the wall, and nearly beheaded by 'Regumee, but the Loyalist Emperor slipped away, and with a bone-crushing kick sent Kyn hurtling into a wall. The two continued the battle for a minute, resulting in the loss of 'Vadum's left eye, and left mandibles, bringing him even closer to his ancestor, Rtas. However wounded, Wyrda continued, until he finally beat the rebel into submission. But before the final blow was struck, Kyn slipped away and escaped. He would live to fight another day, but a full third of his fleet was in ruins, and his capital ship was in Wyrda's hands. Turning Point In the final two years of the war, fighting for multiple planets ending, and progress ground to a halt as the bloody siege of Kyn's homeworld and Separatitst capital began. The Separatist home fleet was much larger than the Loyalist fleet, but the Loyalists that had survived for this long were the elite of their species, while many Separatists were rookies. His tactical genius showing again, Wyrda maneuvered his fleet into two groups. A group of 40 ships led by Arbiter's Guidance, the other group led by Vadum's Patience now the flagship of Myaan's fleet. The ODST Dragoon led twenty frigates up the middle. Wyrda coordinated the assaults with expert timing, positioning his ships so that even if the enemy evaded one shot, they would end up in the sight of three more. With ruthless efficiency, he cut down the Separatist fleet. Myaan performed admirably as well, wiping out 6 Cruisers on her own. The UNSC was less lucky, as many of their Frigates had yet to be upgraded with shields, and were incinerated in the crossfire. The Dragoon and three Frigates survived the battle, with 8 kills under their belts. After the orbital conquering, a long year of bombing began. Several urban centers were glassed, and bunkers were beat into submission by the UNSC's Battleaxe bombers. However, the Separatists clung onto their remaining possession with every bit of strength they had left. Any ship that approached was shot down by ancient Covenant-era AA platforms, and the remaining Vipers and Jackal Corasairs harried the Loyalist fleet throughout the remainder of the war in guerilla-style assaults. Finally, Wyrda decided to attempt a groundsise assault on the capital, and prepared for a quick, easy campaign. He would find anything but.As soon as the invaders hit groundside, they were met with fierce resistance. The Separatists were scattered, and had grown weary from the fighting, but the thought of complete annihilation kept them fighting. A vicious 9-month guerilla war began, as the Loyalists were picked apart from all sides by the Separatists. Wyrda eventually decided that his army stood no chance in the open, and set up a massive prefab city on the surface to house his forces. A wall surrounded the entire camp, and a shield dome covered it, making missile attacks impossible. From this new base of operations, task forces were sent out to nearby cities, capturing them quickly. Eventually, half of the inhabited continent was controlled by the Loyalists, and the city of Kyn'a'ra, the capital city named after the Separatist leader, was on the frontline. Scouts reported a massive swell of Separatist forces at the capital city, as they prepared to strike the prefab base. Realizing he couldn't beat these odds without severe casualties, Wyrda made a painful decision. The ODSTs and a small detachment of Unggoy stayed behind to guard the base, and distract the attackers, while Wyrda and Myaan would lead the Loyalist army in a frontal assault on the capital city. Endgame With a massive army, numbering 8 billion in size, Wyrda and his mate Myaan led the Loyalists to the capital city of Kyn'a'ra. They expected a quick blitzkrieg, and an easy victory, considering over half of the enemy was attacking their base in a diversionary battle. But this was not the case. Outside the city, Uncounted billions of Covenant Reborn, as they were officially called now, awaited them. Ghosts, Banshees, Wraiths and even Scarab tanks from the Covenant era made up their army. Though they had numbers, almost every member of Wyrda's force was a veteran, with enough experience to take on 10 of Kyn's soldiers. This would prove useful as the two armies clashed. Brutes ripped apart Unngoy and tangled with Sangheili, as sword duels erupted around the battlefield. A huge Kig'Yar shield wall was broken down by Echo Reconnaisance Vehicles, all while Wyrda coordinated the battle from his Scarab Mk. III, the "Bloody Scar". It was duly named, as it was a massive tank, twice the size of the original Scarab, and had a rusty maroon color to it. It demolished anything that came near, and that was the majority of the Separatists. It steamrolled through their defensive line, refusing to be halted by even their most powerful weapons. Seraph fighters bombed it, Wraiths pelted it with plasma, even the Vipers coordinated all their fire on it, but it refused to die. However, its vulnerability was found as Kyn and a group of Jiralhanae boarded it. As the crew of Sangheili SpecOps engaged the Jiralhanae led by Myaan, Kyn and Wyrda met for a second round, this time to the death. The two Elites met once more, kicking, punching, biting and slashing. Anything to gain an advantage in this deadly melee. Kyn's raw power came face-to-face with Wyrda's skill and finesse. In a deadly dance they whirled about each other, nicking the armor of each other until it seemed they had just exited an explosion of epic proportions. With a perfectly-aimed kick to the shin from behind, Wyrda hyperextended 'Regum's knee, bringing him to the ground. At this same moment, Myaan beheaded the Jiralhanae Chieftan, and began to approach them. With a single whirl, Kyn slashed throug hthe incredibly thick armor of Wyrda, tearing the left side of his face open. The wound bled a gushing fountain of blood, and the mighty emperor was brought to the ground. The same slash brought Myaan to her knees. Kyn picked up Wyrda's sword, and began to gloat, how he, a "lowly noble" was able to defeat the greatest Sangheili to ever live. However, he took too much time. Before the final blow was struck, Myaan jetted from the ground, and brought her great-grandfather's swords deep into the back of Kyn, stunning him for a moment. This was all the time 'Vadum needed. With a single fluid motion, the emperor, who should be crippled, if not dead, sprung to his feet, retrieved his sword from Kyn, and detached the head of the snake from the body once and for all, killing both 'Regum and the Separatist movement. All at once, the battle stopped in full swing, as if a spell had been broken over the combatants. The Separatists began to surrender, first in small groups, then entire legions gave up hope. Over one billion of the Separatist Sangheili gave in, but the others would not go to prison for their crimes. In the single most shocking moment of Wyrda's rule, a mass suicide occurred among the Jiralhanae, and the other Separatist races. They were unable to stop them, and the ground of that world was bathed in unholy blood. Wyrda, so appalled at this act, came to the realization that it would be unholy to even set foot on this world. He evacuated all survivors, along with the civilians, and glassed the planet. With the final battle ended, the bloody War of the Roses came to a close, though this was but the opening chapter in Wyrda's life, and many more challenges awaited the emperor. Sanghelios Trials While the War itself was over, there was still th ematter of what to do with the endless stream of Sangheili Separatists that was being brought to trial. While judges suggested that they could handle the trials themselves, Wyrda refused, and acted as judge for every trial. There were so many prisoners, they were trialed by battalions and legions, rather than individuals. The trials took two long years, and Wyrda grew tired and weary from them. The fatigue of the war meant nothing knowing he was responsible for the lives of millions, some among them innocent, others guilty and deserving of death. Two years later, on the date of Kyn No 'Regumee's defeat, Wyrda finished the last trial, of a Separatist Admiral who had glassed a civilian planet. The death sentance was originally the only perceivable option, but Wyrda refused to administer such a punishment so easily, and demanded further investigation. It was with good reason, as his Ossoonas, now working an intelligence officer rank, discovered that the Admiral's family was to be kille dif the glassing did not occur. Under this new evidence, the Admiral was given a sentance of 70 years, with no chance of parole. Diplomacy The War of the Roses did have one positive effect on Sangheili culture: they discovered they could not work alone. The Separatists had created a coalition of species, and it had worked surprisingly well, although Wyrda was able to outmaneuver them in the end. With this new idea, Wyrda decided a new alliance was necessary. He sent ambassadors to Earth, Bahalo, and the Jiralhanae home planet. Each requested to send the particular species' leaders to Sangheilios for a meeting. The three to arrive were Jiralhanae Chieftan Haragauntus, Unggoy Elder Bipyip, and UNSC Chancellor Kaine O'Brian. Wyrda suggested that an alliance between the four species would be beneficial to them all. Through trading of goods and technology, they could form both militaries and economies that could not be defeated, so long as they stood together. The Unggoy and Jiralhanae were skeptical, but the Humans accepted immediately, happy to revive the former alliance between the two. Seeing that both of these powerful species were going to stand united, the Unggoy accepted the offer as well. Through a further month of negotiation, Haragauntus finally gave in as well, and the United Coalition of Sentient Republics was born. In five years, the Lekgolo would join as well. Though the exact dates are not recorded, the Kig'Yar, Yan'me, and Huragok joined in this time as well. Peace and Prosperity For around a decade, the Coalition species enjoyed a time of happiness, peace, and expansion. The empires spread out across the galaxy, until over a thousand worlds were under the command of the Coalition. This empire would stand for hundreds of years, though it would face several hardships, and buckle more than once. The Coalition always fought through these conflicts, and regrew, thanks to the original diplomatic efforts of Wyrda 'Vadum. Royal Bloodline In the year 2756, Myaan and Wyrda had a son, named Solna. It is unknown why he was named this, but records indicate it may have been imspired by the Sol in Wyrda's ancestor name: Wyrda Sol 'Watdumee. He immediately began tutoring on his fifth birthday, and woudl study the same curriculum his father had. Wyrda had high hopes for his son. In another two years, they had a daughter, Yen. These two were the royal bloodline, and were the pride of the Sangheili. Technological Jump In the year 2764, the Jiralhanae discovered an ancient Forerunner artifact on the planet Dralghon. The council of the UCSR was summoned to investigate, including Wyrda, who went with his host of Sangheili Commando units. The elite of the Sangheili armed forces, the Commandos were trained in excruciatingly difficult excercises, and were demanded of to be in both top physical and mental condition. Wyrda arrived to meet with Haragauntus, Bipyip, and Admiral Wayne Hansen. The four arrived at the excavation site, to find a massive artifact. The Huragok scoured its computers, and discovered a single key component: the measures to punch a n extra-light wormhole in space. With this special code, it was apprently possible to safely travel at speeds both at and beyond the speed of light. This was an incredibly powerful artifact, and the first to be found in a hundred years. The code was immediately sent back to the colonized planets, and light-drives were installed on thousands of ships. The ships were incredibly fast, and could arrive at any point in several systems in a matter of minutes. Exploration Over the next two months, the UCSR spread out all over the planet, searching for more relics. Many example of Forerunner influence had been found. It was speculated that this planet was the beginning point of the entire Forerunner species. This was further bolstered by a single fragment of architecture found, that dated back to the times of the Precursors. However, this was not correct. Conflict Eventually, they (the explorers) dug too deep. In one cave, they found and underground passage. They followed it, and discovered, to their amazement, an entire city. The base received word of this, but then immediately lost contact with the team. Wyrda and his Commandos were sent to investigate. When they reached the mouth of the cave, they were ambushed by hundreds of an unknown species. They spoke in a deep, guttural language, considred impossible to decipher by even the most skilled Unggoy operatives. However, they spoke of it enough to amke it apparent they were known as the Ju'Rin. However, the Humans quicly adopted the name "Dark Elves" for them, due to their pale, black skin and their pointed ears. Besides these outstanding features, they were surprisingly humanoid, both in appearance and stature. But these people were fierce warriors. Wearing armor that appeared to be taken straight from Humanity's medieval period, and wielding swords of steel. However, there appears to have been something special about these armaments, as they both resisted plasma weaponry, and could cut straight through the shields of the Sangheili, as if they were not there. Their only weak points were at the joints and neck, and that is where Wyrda's team struck. While they suffered heavy losses at first, the score or so of remaining Sangheili learned how to combat the Ju'Rin, and fought back, pushing them into the cave. The new-found enemy scurried away, appalled at their losses to this new foe they had discovered. Attrition While the new enemies were competent melee combatants, they had little or no ranged weaponry, and were easily defeated on open ground. However, only crack shots could kill them, as they were nearly impervious to anything short of a tank shell inside their armor. This rendered nearly all weapons ineffective against them, and only left snipers and the Sangheili and Jiralhanae to engage them with any hope of victory. The war dragged on for months, with neither side gaining a clear advantage. While they could not openly defeat them, the Coalition found out much about them. The Ju'Rin were one of the several Sentient species, along with Humanity, who were discovered by the Forerunners, and were sheltered on the Ark. They were very warlike, and believed in a warrior-ruled society, similar to ferocity to the Jiralhanae, but with a surprisingly refined form. The classes were very intricate, and their economy was sound. It also seemed that they had spacefaring techonlogy hidden somewhere, so the next step became clear. The Coalition decided to destroy the Ju'Rin's ships before they could get off of the planet. Last Resort Unfortunately, the Ju'Rin had no space bridge. Their ships were hidden deep in an underground hangar. The only way to get to it was to cut through their capital city. It was a sucide mission, as at that close combat, the Ju'Rin had a supreme advantage. Relizing the fuitility of the attack, Wyrda volunteered to go alone, as he knew that no frontal assault could overtake the city. With this choice made, Wyrda awaited his final hour, but found himself with no privacy. The entire population of Sangheilios, it seems, had come to give him a final farewell. He had done his duty as emperor, and had made their species great again. He had prevented the fracturing of the entire civilization, and had given them a future, both economically, and culturally. He had established an alliance that would grow and expand for a thousand years. He had given his people a second chance. Assault Wyrda took a Ghost Recon Vehicle Mk. III to the Ju'Rin capital city. He snuck his way through the city, careful to make sure no one was aware of his presence. His years of experience came in handy, as his stealth abilities prevented him from capture several times. Finally, he reached the hangar. All around him stood thousands of ships, their power unimaginable. The sight of them alone was enough to make Wyrda realize the danger of what would happen if he didn't destroy them. He set up a gift from the Humans: A Nova-Class 2 bomb. The size of a grenade, the power of ten thousand nukes. This would annihilate half of the planet, let alone the ships. But once he set the timer to four minutes, he heard a voice telling him to hurry. Behind a crate was his son, Solna, and his daughter, Yen. Wyrda was dumbstruck. He couldn't detonate his bomb, if it meant killing his children. But before he could move, a dozen guards dropped into the room. Wyrda's fears were set aside. All that mattered now was to protect his children. He drew a second sword from his side, just in case. The trick had been taught to him by his mate, Myaan, which had run in the 'Jcor family for generations. Armed with twice the finesse, and ten times the power from his rage, he fought with the strength of a thousand Sangheili. Every legend of his prowess finally came to fruition as he fought with a tenacity not seen since the Last Arbiter. Whirling and leaping through the crowds, Wyrda struck down foe after foe as dozens more leapt into the room every minute. As the timer reached one minute, only one Ju'Rin remained in the room: A General. The Coalition had come to fear the Generals for their undefeated swordplay and thick armor. Since the war began, not one had been defeated, even by the greatest duelists of the Sangheili. Wyrda charged without thinking, and was cast aside by the General without the slightest effort. A deep gash in his side, Wyrda lay there, feeling the life drain from him. But with his last ounce of energy, he turned and saw the Genral taunting his children. With a bitter laugh, he stabbed Solna through the throat. The young boy, only 12 fell dead. The sight of this sent Wyrda into a blodcurdling rage. It is said even among the Ju'rin that never before and never after has such a fighter graced the galaxy. With lightning speed, Wyrda jumped to his feet and rushed the General. With seemingly wild abandon he swung his swords at speeds too fast to keep up with. However, the strategy remained in Wyrda's furied mind. Each hit was precise, hitting in the perfect spot to further weakien the general's balance and push him closer to the wall. Further and further the General withdrew, until final there was nowhere else to go. With a final stroke, Wyrda went for the general's leg. Desperate to live, the General tried to block it, but it was a feint. The sword went up instead of down, and the General lost his head. The bomb by now read ten seconds. Yen was crying in fear. Wyrda still thought only of his children at the moment. He grabbed Yen and huddled into a corner with her. He threw himself over her and told her "I swear on my life, as long as you live nothing shall harm you." The bomb counted down, and the explosion blew every trace of the capital city and its hangar from the galaxy. After the explosion, a recovery team was sent to see if anything valuable had survived. In a small corner, they found a charred corpse, covered in gleaming white armor, but what was under it was the real prize. Under the body, they found Yen 'Vadum, whimpering in fear. Personality Wyrda 'Vadum was a patient Sangheili, and was an excellent diplomat. He settled many disputes in his relatively short lifetime. He was also a skilled fighter, though he preferred the work of a tactician. He fought in only two major campaigns, but they were critical in the survival of much sentient life in the galaxy. His actions prevented the destruction of hundreds of worlds, and trillions of lives. His bloodline would continue the 'Vadum line for 200 more years, until the mantle was passed to another family. Above all, he was a caring father. For as much as he was gone, he was always there for his children. He cared about their lives more than his own, and it is believed that he would have died along with his son at the hands of the General if his love had not given him the ferocity to fight on. His daughter would become Empress and continue to bring great honor to the Sangheili. Quotes "I am honored to come from such a noble bloodline, and will dedicate my life to keeping its good name." - After discovering he was descended from an Arbiter. "I am both angered, that my people would rise up against me, and saddened that they would find it necessary to do so." - After receiving reports of the Separatist movement. "I place my entire existence on this child's future. May our destinies be intertwined, and may I not have to suffer a moment in this life if he is not in it as well." - At the birth of his son, Solna. "I stand at a crossroads. Our peoples are threatened by an unknown race, powerful enough to destroy us all. I see no reason to waste the lives of our soldiers. I shall perform this task alone." - The Decision to take on the suicide mission. Category:Sangheili